Fly with me
by jbarelife
Summary: Isabella thought she had the best boyfriend in the world, that's until he cheats on her, with his ex, Jessica, Then a guy named Nick Jonas comes along, she doesn't wanna trust him...see what happens..
1. most likely to end in an hearbreak

"Isabella Croutch just got her heartbroken by the famous heartb-breaker himself, Josh wegner." This has to be the title for my diary, I thought.

As I grabbed my pen and started writing in my feelings, I don't know were I got my writing talent, no one in my family has it.

"Josh Wegner My boyfriend for three years, three years, and I thought we stood strong," I wrote in my grey book. I looked at the purity ring that stood on my weddingring finger. "Ugh," I scoffed, and continoued writing, "I thought I was so much in love, I let him take my purity and virginity away from me. I cannot take my purity ring off, cause if my mom found out, I'm dead. And the funny thing is...he broke up with me right after we had sex. I don't hate him, but I wanna be with him, like I was _before the storm_....Why can't I ever keep something good? It seems like its always my fault? but I cant be THAT bad of a girlfriend....can I?" I put my book away and crawled into my bed, listening to the thunder, tears running down my face.

The next morning I woke up, and started to walk down the stairs to find my mother, until I felt sick to my stomach. I grabbed my stomach, and ran towards the bathroom..

"Aw crap," I said, after I finished vommiting. "Now I HAVE to tell my mother," I got up and headed downstairs, "MOM?" I shouted.

"In here, Bella," Tiffany, my mother shouted. In her room.

"Mom, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to hate me, please don't hate me," I begged.

"I won't hate you, no matter how bad it is," she said, standing up.

I took of my perfectly rounded, silver ring and handed it to her, "I'm pregnant," I said starting to cry, "MOM, I'M PREGNANT AT FIFTEEN YEARS OLD!!" I shouted with anger at myself.

My mother took the ring, and said nothing.

"Now would be a perfect time to say something?" I sniffled.

"I have nothing to say, but why?"

"Josh fooled me, he told me he'd never push me. Then a couple weeks ago, he pushed me, and I couldn't stop him, mom, I hate this," I cried.

"Let's go to the doctor," she said, grabbing her keys, she still has that, "Oh-my-lord," look on her face.

The whole way to the doctor was silent, and awkward, an occasional cough would occur, but nothing else. I think she's dissapointed in me, like I am myself.

"How can I help you today, miss?" The blond lady at the counter asked me.

"she needs to see if she is pregnant," my mom answered for me.

"Pregnancy test?" the lady asked.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" My mother snipped at her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Man, you'd think she's the pregnant one," I thought.

"Right this way, Isabella," the lady said.

I followed the blond lady, "Dr. Belle will be right in here with you, make yourself as comfortable as you can, I know it's hard in here, but try," she left a warming smile, as she exited the doors, the big brown doors.

My mom decided not to come into the room with me, that made me sad, but she had things to think about, and so did I.

Interesting twistttttt haha. Did you love it? I knew you would! haha jkkayy! anyways. that's the first chapter.


	2. Have I told you my secret yet?

This couldn't get any worse. Me pregnant at fifteen years old. And I thought life was rough earlier, just think how it will be now. I'll get made fun of in school, maybe even kicked out of school. Where do I go? What do I do?

My light blue eyes started tearing up as I walked into the school. everyone was looking at me as if they already knew, but how could they? It's not noticable. I'm not that far along. Maybe they just knew me and Josh broke up? I guess I'll find out now, cause here comes some random girl.

"Hi Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected her.

"Bella," she said," I heard you and Josh broke up? Is that true? The quarter back of the football team is now avalible?"

"Yes, you heard right," I tried to get myself to smile, but all I could do was smirk. I guess that's gonna work.

I walked away from this girl. The one who kept reminding me that my world has fallen apart. She doesn't even care how this affected me, cause if she did, she wouldn't have kept bringing it up. Selfish little whore!

There he is, the quarter back, my ex boyfriend, is my best friend talkin to him? Why is she hugging him? Where is her hand headed? Omg his lower back? Why is it there? Oh my god, that witch!

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Jessica.

"With my boyfriend, hello!"

"What the hell, you knew he was mine!"

"Ladies ladies, Relax," Josh said pushing us away from eachothers faces.

"I will not relax, you little man whore!"

"Bella, Is, Issy, I told you we're done!" Josh told me.

"It's isabella to you! and I hope you like being a father!" I yelled loudly. Too loudly.

"Father? What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant with your baby," I said walking away.

I was walking to my class when I started feeling sick again. I dropped my book bag, and ran to the bathroom. Everyone staring at me.


End file.
